


America's Favorite Pastime

by achieve_dorks (achieve_hams)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, based off a tumblr post, cursing, mccree being sappy and helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achieve_hams/pseuds/achieve_dorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse McCree has a soft spot for both of the Shimada brothers and will do anything to get them on good terms again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America's Favorite Pastime

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a post on tumblr and couldn't help myself

McCree has a good relationship with both of the Shimada brothers. Him and Genji have been friends for years, ever since Overwatch was in it’s prime. Genji was like a little brother to McCree in some ways. Genji always came to McCree when Zenyatta couldn’t help him with his grievances or when Tracer, Lucio and D.Va couldn’t cheer him up with games. Genji and McCree would sit and watch the clouds roll threw the sky while McCree smoked. Sometimes they would talk, but mostly they enjoyed the presence of someone else. 

McCree had a very different relationship with Hanzo, the other Shimada. As soon as McCree set his eyes on the grumpy man, he knew he was in for one helluva ride. Their first few missions together were awful, with Hanzo dishing out criticism left and right, and McCree being sarcastic mixed with his usual charm. 

Their relationship might not have started as well as McCree’s and Genji’s but they managed to work it out. McCree someone how got Hanzo to laugh one time and it was only uphill from there. They were often found hanging out on the roof of whatever base they were at, smoking. From there they were found leaving the same room together, holding hands, sharing smiles. The rest of the Overwatch team, including Genji, didn’t know how McCree did it. Whenever asked, he would always say, “Just got ‘em with my charm,” accompanied with a wink. 

In short, Jesse McCree loved both of the Shimada brothers in different ways. That’s why they were here. The Overwatch team was granted a free week while 76 and Mercy tried to get some intel on Talon members. Zenyatta had gone to Nepal for a few days, so Genji decided to accompany McCree and Hanzo on their adventures. 

That adventure turned out to be a diner in a small town just outside of Santa Fe. It was filed with teenagers enjoying milkshakes and waitresses treating everyone with a smile. 

See, McCree brought the Shimada brothers with him to show them the amazing food, but to also help them. The brothers had long since forgiven each other, but still had been awkward and barely stayed in the same room if not for someone else there. McCree wanted to help bring the brother back together. After giving their orders, McCree sat back and threw an arm around a stiff Hanzo, and asked the question. 

“Y’all know how to curse in English?” Both brothers turned their heads towards him, obviously confused. McCree laughed before continuing. “I mean, I know ya can speak English, but I don’t think I’ve ever heard ya say anything dirty before.” 

Genji hesitated for a moment, “I-I know some from listening to Hana play her games late at night.” 

“Which ones?” McCree inquired.

“Fuck, shit, goddamnit.” Genji’s slight accent skewing the words. 

“Awesome, yer halfway there.” McCree smiled brightly around his cigar. The diner didn’t mind smoking inside. 

“What does this have to do with anything?” Hanzo, ever the grumpy, asked. 

“Bonding! Also cursing is one of America’s pastimes.” McCree said looking to his left at Hanzo. 

An hour later, McCree had taught the Shimada’s all of the curse words he knew. Every time Hanzo or Genji repeated back a word their accent made it sound different from when McCree said it (mostly Hanzo though). And every time McCree thought it was the cutest goddamn thing he’s ever heard. 

At the end of the hour Genji’s communicator beeped, signaling Zenyatta was back from Nepal. They walked back to the hotel in which they were all staying, Genji slightly ahead out Hanzo and McCree. 

“I appreciate what you did.” Hanzo spoke quietly. “Trying to help us bond” Hanzo shot a small smile towards McCree. 

McCree gave Hanzo his charming smile and a wink. “’Course darlin’, anything for you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm such fucking trash for mccree


End file.
